


Veela!Draco (art)

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen, Veela, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Fest, do-me-veela, head canon veela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Anything (art in particular) with actual (transformed) veelas as they are described in canon. I don't care about gender, but none of the usual angel imagery, please."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veela!Draco (art)

**Author's Note:**

> Photo Reference : [Jeremy Dufour](http://static.socialitelife.com/uploads/2010/01/jeremy-dufour-male-model-photos-01302010-069-435x480.jpg)

**Title:** Veela!Draco  
**Author/Artist:** anokaba  
**Prompt:** "Anything (art in particular) with actual (transformed) veelas as they are described in canon. I don't care about gender, but none of the usual angel imagery, please."  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing(s):** none  
**Word Count/ Art Medium:** Photoshop  
**Warnings (if any):** none  
**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling retains the ownership of all characters and settings borrowed from the Harry Potter series of books.  
**Summary:**  
Hair: White-Gold, Silvery-Blond  
Skin: Moon-Bright Glow  
Eyes: Various Colors (usually Blue)  
Transformation: Cruel-beaked Bird-like Head, Scaly Wings bursting from shoulders  
**Author's notes:** I've always wanted to draw a Veela!Draco that was more birdlike rather than the normal winged-human. However, I also wanted to capture the unearthly beauty that veela are supposed to have, which is why he is more of a half-transformed looking veela.

  
  


Hope you enjoy! 


End file.
